


Courtney Confronts Her Brother

by TaylorHeartsCH



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Sisters, Blackmail, Drinking to Cope, Gen, Letters, Little Brothers, Original Character(s), Sibling Rivalry, Underage Drinking, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorHeartsCH/pseuds/TaylorHeartsCH
Summary: A 17-year-old popular girl writes a letter to her jealous younger brother.





	Courtney Confronts Her Brother

Dear Colby,

I heard what you said about me. It wasn’t very nice, but I deserved that. If you were mad at Dad, why didn’t you talk to him?

I know you don’t want to talk to me, so I don’t expect you to answer me. I will tell you this. I hate it when Dad brags about my accomplishments. I hate it when he wants me to perform at family reunions and funerals. I do it anyway because I love him, and I don’t want to hurt him.

Have you been drinking to forget about me? Colby, you are almost 13. Why are you doing this? That’s not good for you. You’re my brother, and I’ll always love you. You have a father in your life. You may not have a mother, but you have an older sister who’ll show you how to respect women and yourself as you age. I don’t want to see you destroying yourself to spite me.

You know that I can’t hold a promise to keep this from Dad forever. Because in time, you’ll have to come clean, or I will for you. But this, this goes deeper than my standards. I’m here if you need me.

Love your sister,

Courtney.


End file.
